


Madness

by RamenAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [44]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Hurt Loki, M/M, Magnus is a baby but listens to Sigrid, Mentions of Nightmares, Protective Sigrid, Retelling, Sibling Bonding, Sigrid and Magnus-centric, Sigrid dreams of Magni but doesn't know who he is, Sigrid feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAndPasta/pseuds/RamenAndPasta
Summary: Sigrid can't sleep. But she doesn't want to bother Loki or Thor so she goes into Magnus to talk.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I AM SORRY.
> 
> WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS.

Sigrid sits up in her bed again. She doesn't sleep much anymore. It's either nightmares or it's the bad feelings she can sense. She wanted to call for Thor. She stops herself because he's been tired lately. That upsets her because she has seen that he smiles more whenever Carol is around. She knows he has been sad since Jane died. He was sad before she ever died. He's been exhausted. But Carol brings out a light in him and Sigrid wants that light to stay lit.

She thinks of calling for Loki. But her mama is no better. She knows Loki misses Tony very much. She knows Loki is upset that Magnus doesn't know Tony. Sigrid wanted to hate Tony. She did for almost a year. But she's sad too. Tony was her Daddy. He's supposed to be there. He's supposed to show Magnus how to be a boy then a man. Sigrid gets out of bed and goes to Magnus' room. She checks for Loki.

"Mag?" Sigrid whispers.

Magnus shifts in his sleep. Loki remains asleep. Sigrid sits in front of Magnus' crib and takes a deep breath.

"Mag, you're just a baby but we don't have a Daddy right now." Sigrid's voice shook. "Thor is our uncle. You might get confused. I understand. I did too. For a while. Mama and Daddy are good people. Well, Mama is. Daddy had to go away for a while. Maybe you'll love him but right now, I don't know."

Sigrid paused.

"Daddy hurt Mama a little while ago. Mama didn't tell me but I knew. He's sad all the time. But he pretends. Like uncle Thor. Aunt Jane died before you were born and it made uncle Thor really sad. She was sick for a while. But she never cried. At first, she did because her life was over. But she held her head high and that's what I am doing for you and Mama and uncle Thor. But I can't sleep. Is it because I'm angry?"

At that moment, Magnus woke up but he didn't cry. He pushed himself up and looked at Sigrid. Her green eyes looked into his brown ones.

"I miss Daddy. But I don't want to hate him. At least, Uncle Thor is being happy again. Carol is really nice and pretty. She's strong too. She's Cap's friend. Captain and Captain. Marvel and America. Cap is nice too. His name is Steve Rogers. His best friend is Bucky Barnes. He used to be bad but it wasn't his fault. He loves Cap. Cap loves him."

Sigrid never noticed that Loki woke up and watched her talk to her baby brother. And his heart was breaking.

"I really miss Daddy." Sigrid sniffled, her voice cracking. "Did I do something, Mag? Why did he get sick? I don't remember a lot of when I was little like you but I know Mama and Daddy were hurt for a while. I think having nightmares about another baby like you. I can't see his face though. His name was Magni. And he's so sad. Where is his mommy and daddy? Is something wrong with me?"

Loki slowly sat up, holding his hand against his mouth so Sigrid doesn't hear him sob.

"Does Daddy not love me?" Sigrid cried.

"Sigrid." Loki croaked.

Sigrid turned around and her face were covered in tears. Her green eyes have become dull. Magnus is trying to reach for her hand. Loki gets off the bed and picks up Magnus then sits next to Sigrid.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Loki asked, trying to hold himself together for his children.

"Yes." Sigrid put her face in Loki's arm.

"Tell me."

"No. I have to protect the family."

Magnus reached out and held Sigrid's hand.

"Daddy loves you and Mag." Loki's voice cracked.

"Then why won't he see us?" Sigrid sobbed.

"Daddy is having a lot of trouble. It's hard on him like it is on you."

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"Is it hard on you?"

"Very much. Mama loves Daddy very much."

Loki was able to rock Magnus back to sleep and gently put him back in his crib. He then carried Sigrid back into her room and laid with her for a while longer. Sigrid cried a little bit more. Sigrid was always breaking his heart lately. She knows people are hurting but she doesn't understand why Tony is hurting her. He's not trying to but life is very difficult right now. After Sigrid finally fell asleep, Loki sat in the living room, alone. He didn't want Sigrid to hurt anymore.

"What am I to do?" Loki sighed into his hands.


End file.
